The four keys
by Watching-The-Sunset
Summary: Twelve kids ranging from the ages fourteen to eighteen are thrown into a dome to find four keys. In this dome, the kids will scour the woods, lakes, valleys, for these four precious keys. The four kids with keys will get to survive, the ones without them are left to die. Alisha is taken into one of these domes, one that's filled with wicked snares meant for killing.


The Four Keys  
She ran from the oncoming flames, they seemed to keep a good pace with her, she knew this was it, she wasn't going to make it to the golden glow of the first key, they were going to beat her, at least she had the privilege of competing in the games to find the keys, at least, she could say she was close enough, but close enough, isn't enough.

****

Alisha opened her eyes slowly. Ajie, her 8 year old cat was still at his post beside her head, keeping watch. His long white and ginger fur was ragged from many battle's he'd had before Alisha found him. Alisha scratched Ajie behind the ears, she remember finding him broken and bloody at her door step, one of his legs'd been run over, his right back leg, leading to his constant limp today.

His pastel blue and orange eyes gleamed with intelligence that Alisha hadn't seen in any other cat before. His right eye, the orange one, has a broken iris, making it hard to see through that eye. He depends on his blue eye some of the time in the day, and most of the time at night.  
In a way, Alisha needed Ajie and Ajie needed Alisha. Alisha needed someone to talk to, because no one would seem willing other than her older brother and father. Ajie needed Alisha to feed him, not because he was lazy, because his legs scared off any prey when it hit the ground, His ears were torn up so it was hard to hear anyways.

Alysha got up, her blanket, made from left over fabrics, followed her and she set it back on her bed, her chunky pillow was off to the side to she corrected that, placing it back to where it should be, she swiftly changed into a comfortable white tee-shirt, slipping a black too-big-for-her hoodie on, the sleeves went past her hands, making them somewhat annoying.

She put on some jeans and slipped on some fuzzy black socks, she sighed, Ajie meowed and pawed at the door, wanting to be let out of her room. She opened the door and Ajie hobbled out with her, him losing ability in his leg wasn't something that he could just _walk off_.  
Alisha was greeted by Marvel, her brother, his brown eyes gleamed in the sunlight filtering through the window beside them. His ginger hair fell into his eyes, he had a smirk on his lips "c'mon we have to get ready. Todays the day." He said, and even though he was seventeen, almost too old to enter, Alisha heard fear and excitement in his voice, like a kid's first time going up on a stage.

Alisha was fourteen, she just turned old enough to enter these games, she hated them, but they were required, no way to back out of them. But, there was a goal, it was a deadly, twisted game in a huge dome, where twelve kids are sent to find four keys. The four with a key get to live, the others, if not scorched, impaled, gutted or drowned, are left to die. There are wicked snares set up in the dome, a kid can group up with others or stay alone. Alisha would stand a much better chance in a group. Meaning, if a kid found two keys, one of them could be given to her if she was lucky enough.

"Just remember. One of those keys, could get you the most respect, Alisha" Marvel encouraged, apparently seeing the obvious nervousness in her eyes. "I..know...but Ajie and you and dad and what we have, that's all enough, i don't need respect or friends, I just need you guys and myself." Alisha shot back.

Marvel nodded "Just remember that" He grinned as their father, Harlec, called. Alisha bent down and tied a golden ribbon onto Ajie's collar. "Incase i don't come back" She murmured, Ajie meowed as if to say 'nonsense sweetheart, you'll be fine' she grinned and ran out of the beaten house she lived in, out to the middle of summer.

The sun shone brightly and birds sang, very strange for the day of choosing. Alisha had very small chance of being picked, but, just like her mother had very small chance of cancer spreading to her lungs and killing her.  
Alisha got more and more nervous the closer they got to the huge clearing in the woods. She might not ever come back from this. She looked up at the sun, filtering through the leafy branches. They'd choose names from a randomizer, making it almost impossible for her to be picked.  
A woman in a strange suit, a white full body suit that cut off at the top of the neck, it had black stripes around the wrists and ankles. The press of a large button started up some machinery, she read the kids names in a loud clear voice.

"Talec rumens". A boy with blonde hair and pinkish eyes stepped up.  
"Britney halu" A girl with short red hair stepped up, her blue eyes sparkling.  
"Mary gryne" Another girl, with long dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "Yulic herven" A boy, short sandy coloured hair and silver eyes.  
"Raechel tuley" A girl, long stark white hair with some black strands, and golden eyes  
"Piln Odel" A boy, short black hair and navy blue eyes

"Eli ramen" A boy, long brown hair and hazel eyes.  
_okay, we're getting to the last six.. im okay_ Alysha thought.  
"Demetri Grobel" A boy, dark skin and dark brown eyes, short black hair.  
"Norvel catagur" A boy, short red hair and yellow eyes.  
_im okay, last three im okay.._  
"Coco latoise" A girl with short brown hair and red eyes.  
"Selene Colotize" A girl, short silver hair and blue eyes.  
_im sa-_  
"Alisha Colonberry".


End file.
